


Mercy

by MamaBearF1



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: AU, Evil magic, F/M, M/M, Magic, car crash, metion of previous relationship, soulmate bonds, witches/wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: Dani just found out that Marc is his soulmate, but it seems he got and lost his soulmate at the same time. Will they find their way back to each other with all supernatural happenings around them?





	1. Prologue

Nothing in their lives has come easy to them and this time wasn’t diffrent. Inner scars couldn’t be simply kissed away, but that didn’t mean the smaller of two didn’t try to do it. Sun was playing on the lads skin and his lover let his fingertips skip over sun made drawings. He still couldn’t believe that Marc was again by his side. Everyone had lost hope of finding him, but not him because Danis soul said that his soulmates was out there. 

Eyes fluttered open and now two pairs of brown eyes were staring in each other eyes. They shared looks that meant more than words because that was how they were now. Marc still wouldn’t speak to anyone and doctors only could say he would speak when he wants to. Instead of heartfelt laughs there was smiles. 

Dani seatled his head on Marcs chest, listening to steady beat of heart that was like his favourite song now. Younger lad pressed kiss to Danis halo and he could feel lips moving and forming silent words: “I love you!”

Smile on Danis face was spliting it in two. Yes, there will be happy parade on their street.


	2. Chapter 1

“We should call Dani when we get to airport.” said Marc already having his phone in hand. He still had alcohol buzz running through his veins, making him laugh more than usual.  
  
“Isn’t he best host?” Jose Luis asked jokingly, giving Marcs shoulder little bump. That made Spaniard to laugh even harder.

“He is great host. Shame we have things to do tomorrow. I would have enjoyed staying few more days.”

“Of course, you would!” one of the friends from backseat side, giving a wink that could be seen in rearview mirror. Suddenly there was bright, blinding light and loud beeping sound that made Jose server car hard to right side.

Metal frame of car was bending, glass was shattering with everyone in the car going in shock till as fast it started it stopped. Still car was quickly filling with cold water that shook everyone from their shock, but now there was panic to get out as fas as you can.

Jose Luis and two other passangers of car were out on the bank of the river, but Marc was nowhere in sight. Everything was wrapped in darkness of summer night and so eriely quite, except hard breathing of crash survivors.

“Marc!” shouted Jose, but there was no answer. “Marc Marquez- Alenta, it is no time for your jokes.”

He was getting desperate, so he took off clothes and jumped in the river, but he couldn’t see anything under the water. Jose Luis had to resurface to grasp another breath. He had to dive in one more time and try to find baby champ, even if at the back of his head he knew he wouldn’t see better.

“Jose Luis, get out of there. You won’t help anyone if you get hypotermia.”

Defeated he got out of river, someone but blanket around his shoulders and helped to get up. Older Spaniard looked around to see police, firefighters and ambulance already working away. They all got seated in ambulance car and taken away from the scene where he lost his dear friend.

                                                                                                                        *****

Dani was standing in front of mirror with face splitting smile dazling away. His hand kept on running over his shoulder where should have been the scar, but there was nothing. Memories from dinner came to his mind. When Marc turned too quick in his inhebirated state and just smacked his lips over Danis shoulder then raising it and making whole dining room ring with his laugh. Smaller Spaniards body was overtaken by warmth and his brain replayed only one though: He had found his soulmate.

He let his hand slide over shoulder once more just to remind him that this is true and nothing is going to change it. Dani put on worn T-shirt when in doors appeared distressed Alex. Just one look at younger Marquez made Danis heart stop.

“Alex, is everything alright? Marc called to tell you they are in airport, right?” asked Dani, feeding himself false hopes. He just couldn’t let himself to believe.

“No, Dani, they were in car crash. They are in hospital, their car fell into river.”Alex said through sobs. Dani went to support the taller.

“Than go wake up Jorge, we are going to hospital.”

“Dani, Marc is missing. The rescuers pulled out the car, but his body wasn’t there.”

Now younger Marquez went in full, heartfelt sobs that wrecked his skinny body. News came crushing down on the Dani and both of their bodies slowly slid down on to the floor. Marc had to be alive. That kid has more life force than anyone Dani knew. He couldn’t have lost his soulmate before he told his teammate about it.

“Alex, we should call your parents and go to hospital to get everyone.” said Dani, switching on robot programm to cope for now. He had to be strong for Marcs brother. “Go, wake up Jorge while I call your parents.”

How do you really explain parent their kid is missing after he got into car crash? Guilt was crashing down on Dani even stronger. He should have made them stay and then drive them to airport himself, even if that meant waking up at too early time to function. This all was his fault. He lost his soulmate because of caving in too easily.

“Why I’m always the one to wake him up?”asked Alex, swiping away the tears.

“Because somehow you have charmed him not to kill you. It is younger Marquez charm.”

That made both men to smile, making them to forget everything for a bit. Call went as well as expected, Marcs and Alex parents will be in Switzerland as quickly as they can. Dani didn’t know if he will be able to keep pretending. Still he pulled on jeans and jacket, he didn’t have a choice but to get through this.

Dani opened his bedroom doors to run into someones hard chest. He looked up to come eye to eye with piercing green eyes with flackes of yellow in them. Arms wrapped around him and Jorge whispered: “Don’t blame yourself, you hear me. They will find Marc. Don’t give up so easily.”

“How did you know I will blame myself?” Dani asked, hugging life out of Jorge. Just closness of another human being made his pain less strong.

“Because I know you.”

“Hey...why I am out of hug circle?” asked Alex who sent older men his bambi eyes. Nobody could resist those. Jorge got his other arm free in invitation for younger lad. Dani doesn’t know how long they stood there in the middle of hallway, just calming each other down. Still came time where they had to break up and face the music.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All what Marc says is in Italics. :)

Dani was restless, tossing and turning in his bed like he was running from something. His chest was squeezing in fear that made him wake up, gapsing for air. It has been few days since the crash and still nothing from Marc. It seemed like he has disappeared in thin air. Everyone left, except Marcs family. Even they are thinking about going home.

They need to get on with their lives and racing season, even if their heart isn’t in it at the moment. Dani will pull himself together, but now something else was nagging him more. There was need to get dressed and follow his inner voice. Which the tiny Spaniard did, he got as far as front door when voice from darkness asked: “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know, Alex. I’m just following this feeling in me as weird as it sounds.” answered Dani, hanging his head in shame.

“Hey...I get it. You can’t go alone. We already have one lost person we don’t need another one. Let me just get shoes on!”

Dani took flashlights with him. They were going in forest in the middle of the night. Alex was next to him in seconds, taking one of the flashlights. They quitley closed the doors not to wake Alex parents. They would worry if they realised both of them weren’t in the house.

Alex kept close to Dani but suddenly Dani went into the sprint. The call of his inner voice was getting weaker and weaker. He franticly jumped over fallen trees in hope of not losing it. His hopes were broken when it disappeared fully. Dani could hear breath panting behind him, showing that Alex was catching up with him.

“Why did you start running?” asked Alex, still catching his breath after such sprint run. Dani didn’t answer him, his eyes were focused on something that were layed down by his feet. He picked up and familiar aftershave of Marc take over his senses. This showed that Marc was somewhere here.

“It was on him in the dinner.” Alex said, taking shirt from Dani and folding it. “We should get home and tell police what we found. Marc is wandering around here while they have been looking by the river.”

“Yes, we should.” answered Dani who had new hope that they will find his soulmate. There are hope of him being by his side in few days before they have to get in plane and travel to next track.

All light were on the house which meant Marqueze’s were awake and worried sick about them, too. They knew they were in trouble when both came face to face with angry Julia and Roser.

“Where did you disappear in the middle of the night?”asked Roser, but her eyes fell on the dress shirt in Alexs hands. She took it with shaking hands it unfolding in process, reveling that it was torn in places with crimson spots coloring the whitness of it. Those crimson spots made his stomach churn with all the possibilities running through his head.

Roser just lost her footing, clutching the shirt close to her chest. Alex dashed to her side, helping her keep standing. Julia was voice of reasoning in this moment, saying: “Dani, go make us all coffee. I will call police and, Alex, help your mother to the couch.”

Dani went to kitchen, being happy that he could hide away for a bit, calming himself with slow breaths while his chest restricted against jumping heart. State of that shirt being implanted in his brain.

                                                                                                                      *****

“Why won’t you let them find you? They’re worried sick about you.” asked girl with black like raven hair and flame like colored eyes. She was holding mans hand with pleading look in her eyes.

 _“I don’t want them to see me like this.”_ was mans simple answer in girls head because he couldn’t comunicate other way. His vocal chords didn’t want to listen to him. Girl said it is from shock of the crash and the torture of evil wizard that pulled his body through river.

“Marc, I don’t know what happened till I found you. I can heal your outside wounds, but not the ones in your soul. You know who can, if you only let him.” woman told him, squeezing his hand reassuring.

_“Thank you for your help! Without you I would have been dead by now, Grace. Dani doesn’t deserve such burden in his life.”_

“You’re Welcome! You’re not demaged only bruised and battared, and had pissed off the wrong person. Once you’re good, I’m taking you to him, deal?”

 _“Deal!”_ Marc answered with little sigh. He still had a bit in him that didn't want to go back. Just thinking about it made him feel fear.

“Sit up! It is time for your tea cup.” said Grace, fussing with pillows behind Marcs back. She gave him tea cup that he finished off quickly, laying back down to catch some sleep. Grace trying to guide Dani through him took last of his strenght today.

She just wanted to see poor boy with his family and soulmates. They could give him better medical treatment, but she made a deal with him. Grace wasn’t going back of her words. She put her hair in bun and fussed around her little house that has finally gotten first visitor in ever.

“You poor boy,” she whispered while folding the clothes she has gotten for Marc. “What did you do to pass his way so wrongly? You’re too sweet to go through this. You want to protect your family and soulmate even if they are only ones who can protect you.”

This time she sighed, switching off the light in whole house. Letting it slide in nice darkness, that hugged her body as duvet.


	4. Chapter 3

“Maybe you want to watch TV? It’s race weekend. You could cheer on them like this.” Grace told him, but Marc shook his head going back to staring at ceiling. Boy had gone in apatic mood that Grace didn’t like at all. His wounds were healing amazingly well but with each such statment about his progress Spaniard got even more nervous. “You should go and use the gym in basement. Just don’t ever do it.”

 _“You have gym?”_ asked surprised Marc who was finally moving out of bed. Witch took it as good sign. He shouldn’t lose his form while he is here.

“Of course, how do you think I keep in this shape?” asked Grace that made both of them smile at each other. Marc slowly shuffled over to the door of basment. “I will keep my eye on you. Like I said don’t over do it.”

 _“Yes, mom!”_ with that Spaniard disappeared in basment, her arms instictively coming to protect her stomach. Grace pulled crystal ball to keep an eye on him and also switched on TV to keep other one on Marcs soulmate. She had the feeling that she should keep an eye on both.

The weather was horrible, pouring down like from a bucket so there was delay on the race. The rain got a bit lighter and race direction had allowed to start the race. Grace heart was racing already, she never had expierienced before.

Lights were out! So many riders were scatterd over the tarmac in first corner, but all Graces attention was on orange spot fighting to get in front of leading pack. Lap by lap Dani was fighting for each position, he was only one away from being in first position. The witch was so emersed in the race that she even didn’t realise that her crystal ball didn’t see Marc anymore. Spaniard had made his way up to take water bottle from fridge.

Till he saw what exactly had caught Graces attention. Marc was just pulled to TV screen, sitting down next to girl. Younger boy could see that trajectory at what Dani was taking the curve will make him lose control over his bike. He grabed Graces hand, chanting: _“You won’t fall, you won’t fall. Take that curve nice and easy, nice and easy.”_

Bike had gone wobbly, but when usually Dani would fall and slide into gravel. He stayed on it and Marc had his usual winning smile. It really felt like he had won a race. Making Dani stay on that bike being his biggest reward. Maybe Grace was right and they all needed him back at home like she told him.

 _“Now lets do it together, baby samurai. Just like that. Go win this race for us.”_ Marc whispered in his head while staring at the screen to see Dani taking first place without much effort from red Ducati bike. _“Yes, yes! Now keep it secured.”_

When Dani crossed the finish line and flag was weaved, Marcs mind exploded like fireworks on the New Year. Grace hadn’t seen him this happy at all. She could just smile down and hug him closer. Dani got off his bike taking of his helmet and showing ant and samurai holding hands on it.

Tears were streaming down Marcs face. Danis ones were shining with unshed tears when Jorge pulled him in hug to congratulate him on the win. Younger boy snuggled closer to Grace, clutching her hand in death grip and thinking in his head: _“Soon again I’ll be by your side. You just wait and keep winning. Grace, I think it is time to go home.”_

“It is great to hear. Let’s wait for him to come home.” Grace told him, Marc only hummed in agreement. Finally all caution thrown out of window. It felt right thing to do, to go back to Dani. He never was coward and now he won’t be either.

                                                                                                          ******

“That was some save you pulled there, Dani.” said Jorge when they were from all the press responsibilities. Alex was wandering with them because while his older brother had disappeared. These two had taken his brothers responsibilities over. More likely he was the one watching older riders, especially Dani. Alex knew that tiny Spaniard is his brothers soulmate.

“It wasn’t me.” Dani told them. His statment made two other riders stop and look at tiny man infront of them.

“What do you mean, it wasn’t you? Did Honda build some technology that magicaly doesn’t let your bike slide? Because if you do, you better share it.”

“No, it was Marc. I could feel him beside me, telling me what to do.”

“Dani, I think you are projecting because you’re tired.”

“No, I’m not.” Spaniard shouted at his fellow countrymen. Jorge and Alex could only watch in shock. Dani has never lost his cool like that. “He was there. Marc told me he soon will be by my side again.”

“I believe you. Nobody could pull such insane safe, except that demon child.” said Jorge to light up the situation. Still he couldn’t believe that some kind of Marcs spirit had helped Dani pull that safe.

“I know you don’t believe me. You can come with me to Switzerland for few days. If he is not there, you can put me in mad house.” said Dani, clutching throphy closer to his chest. It was their throphy.

“You’ve yourself a deal. Now let’s go to hotel and get our things.” Alex said, putting an arm around Danis shoulders. He wanted to believe the little Spaniard, but he couldn’t give himself such hope. In the end it would only hurt him more, if it was the lie.

“You’re crazy, if you believe that I will let you two out of my sight.” Jorge told them, opening his car where they all piled in. Green eyed Spaniard had seen how Valentino was keeping close eye on the Dani. He didn’t like it at all and the tiny man was too disctracted to notice it. There was more to it than met the eye. He knew it as golden rule when it came to Italian.


	5. Chapter 4

“Marc, sit down in this comfortable deck chair I got you. Pacing back and forth won’t help the time go faster.” said Grace that finally made Marc sit down. Like usually it happened, after first excitment came overthinking.

 _“How far they are?”_ asked Marc, taking Graces hand so she could track Dani.

“About 10 to 15 minutes. Don’t worry everything is going to be alright. They’ll be happy to see you.” witch told her friend, looking at the setting sun. She also felt a bit sad. Grace had gotten used to Marc being around her house, but he needed to be with his family. Not like Marc was going to disappear fully from her life.

 _“You won’t get away from me so easily. We’re friends, Grace, and I visit my friends or make them visit me. Also you’re the only one who I can talk to.”_ Marc explained to her, giving her his grateful smile. Grace only giggled because it was like young boy had read her mind even if the connection doesn’t work that way.

“Thank you! I will keep that in mind when someone suddenly knocks on my door in the middle of the night. Of course, you are like leach sometimes. How everyone can live with you all the time?”

_“I’m just that loveable.”_

They could hear car engine getting closer, making Marcs leg jump up and down, and Grace whispered: “Now we will see how loveable you are.” Headlights shined them over Marc was up like bolt. Witch followed him slower not in rush. Dani got out of car just staring at his soulmate not believing his eyes.

“Lads, I think Dani needs to sit down before he falls.” said Grace, passing Marc and helping smaller man to the chairs she and Marc just occupied. Jorge was on other side also guiding Dani.

“How could you do this to mama, papa, me and even Dani?” shouted Alex who lost his cool when he came face to face with his brother. Lightly pointing his finger in older brothers chest. Marc could only stand there and listen to all words hitting him like arrows. “And now you just show up with some random girl. You can’t imagine how we all griefed. They called few days ago to say they will stop searching for you. How could you? Now you’re not even going to answer me.”

 _“Help!”_ Marc screamed inside Graces head which made her lose focus a little.

“Dani, focus on my voice right now.” softly Grace told him. His eyes coming to focus on her face. “Yeah, that’s right. He is really here. It’s not your imagination. Drink this in little glups while I go deal with those two. Jorge will stay with you. Then we will go in the house and I’ll explain everything.”

Dani nooded, taking little glups from water bottle. Grace wasn’t expecting such strong reaction from everyone except green eyed man. It intruged her, but shouts in her head where boarding on edge of panic. She didn’t take enough of calming mix from home for this.

“Alex!”

“What?” shouted younger Marquezs, making his brother flinch away and latch in witches side. That has come closer to brothers to deal with this situation at hands.

“He can’t answer you. He’s mute from the thing that happened with him. Also Marc doesn’t need his brother shouting at him. He knows what he did was wrong. Right now your brother needs your support.” black haired woman told the taller lad whose anger melted away like it wasn’t even there. “Now if you would be so nice and help Jorge with getting Dani inside house while I calm your brother.”

“I’m sorry, Marc.”Alex said softly, trying to put hand on his brothers shoulder but Marc flinched away. That made younger Marquez feel even more like villian in this situation.

 _“They hate me. My own brother hates me.”_ Marc was dropping words franticly, making no sense. His eyes running around like the ones of trapped animal. It pained Grace to see that smiley man she saw few days ago in such state.

“Shhh.....Marc, he doesn’t hate you. Like you said you’re loveable. Alex was just angry because of fear he felt over last three weeks.” Grace hugged the poor soul closer, listening to his breathing calm down. “Now let’s go inside the house and explain everything to them all. Dani needs you. Can you be strong for him, champ?”

 _“Yes, for him I can. They all deserve answers.”_ answered Marc, moving out of Graces hug but not leaving her side. He just felt protected by her side. Slowly they were making their way to the house to be met halfway by the tiny man.

“I just came to see if you both didn’t run away.” said Dani who looked at Marc for the answer. Spaniard left witches side and just plastered himself around the smaller man. Little sobs were coming from Marc. Breaking Graces heart even more. That poor soul didn’t deserve all this pain he was going through.

“You’re safe now, Marc. You’re home.” whispered Dani, wying his arms around Marcs waist. “I’m sorry that I thought you would run away again. You’re brave one for coming back.”

It was magical to see how soulmate bond worked. How the other person could find the right words to tell the other, how being close just calmed the other person down. It was really beautiful sight, but they had more pressing matters.

“It is getting cooler. Let’s go inside so I can explain everything to you.”

Grace made Marc a little bit lighter so Dani could carry his own personal koala bear inside the house. When Dani turned his back on her, she could see Marcs eyes falling shut. Poor guy was exhausted after all emotions he felt today.

“Lay him down on the couch, stay close to him or even run your fingers through his hair that calms him extremely well.” Grace told Dani while other two followed them.

“He won’t be able to tell anything if he is asleep, no?” asked Jorge who finally had uttered first words in this situation.

“Either way he wouldn’t be able to say anything with him being mute.” rettored Grace who took place on the same couch as the soulmate couple. While she was here, Marc was still under her watch.

“Then maybe you can explain what happened.”

“That is what I’m going to do.” said witch, clapping silently her hands. Slowly blanket layed over Marcs sleeping body. Everyones jaws hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory flashback in italics.

Their jaws were still on floor which made Grace giggle. That broke out the three men out of their shock. It had been funniest reaction she has gotten from people when they found out she is a witch.

“How....what are you?” question stumbled out of Alexs mouth.

“You live in world with soulmates, but when you see real witch it is surprise of the century.” answered Grace with light smile on her face. She was keeping check on their emotions. Noone seemed to be angry or disgusted by her so she could relax a bit.

“Does Marc know who you are?” asked Dani, looking down at sleeping boy in his lap and fixing the blanket.

“Of course, Marc is smart boy.”

“Why didn’t you take him to hospital when you found him?” Jorge asked, staring straight at her. It was meant to be intimidating look but she has seen worse one to even move an inch. “Why he didn’t want to come home?”

“I’m amazing host, first of all. I can show you how I did find him and then we will talk about you trying to guilt trip him.” said Grace, staring back at Jorge who shifted a little in his seat. Lights dimed in the room and something like liquid screen appeared on the wall.

                                                                                                                *****

_Grace was picking up some herbs when she heard person near the river. More like she could smell fear that layed like extra sweet thang on tongue. Not letting it move properly. Also the smell of something dead. That was smell of evil magic. That made her start moving faster, forgetting about the herbs. She needed to safe this person._

_There was boy by the bank of river. His fingers clutching the soil like it was only way to keep on the ground. It seemed the boy thought he was being pulled back in the river. His head snapped up when he heard Graces steps getting closer to him._

_“Hey, hey! Calm down, I’m going to help you.” she said softly getting closer to him. Now Grace could see weeds were clutching boys ankle in deaths grip. She tried to make her calming energy reach the brown eyed lad, but it wasn’t possible because there was so much darkness around him. “I will get your ankle free then you’ll tell me how did this happen.”_

_Marc shook his head in approvment and disapprovment, Grace caught up quickly and asked: “You can’t speak, right?”He just nooded, letting his head lay down on the ground in defeat. Witch did quick work on the grass cuff around the ankle._

_“You’re free! Maybe I have to take you to hospital or there is someone waiting for you?”_

_There was just fear in the boys face and eyes. She couldn’t just move him to hospital if he doesn’t feel comfortable with it. Grace had enough of medicine knowledge to tend his wounds. “I’ll take you to my house. I will tend to your wounds and when you’re ready you will go home.”_

_Marc nooded frantacly in agreement, getting up from ground and putting arm over Graces shoulder to keep himself upright and walking._

                                                                                                                    ******

Screen disappeared in nothing. You could only hear all of them breathing and Marcs eyes were open, looking at Danis face that had just stilled in moment. He put up his arm to touch Danis face who looked down at Marc. They were having their own silent conversation.

“We’ll have to take you to hospital tomorrow. Also you’ll have to go home.”said Alex who already was planning taking his brother back to Ceverra. Grace knew that Marc would like to stay by Danis side, but he wouldn’t go against what Alex is suggesting.

“I think it’s time for me to go home. You all have hard day in front of you. Also you’ve my number in your phones, if something happens. Take good care of this, brat.” Grace told them, getting up from couch and ruffled Marcs hair.

“Thank you for taking care of him! Some people would have let him there.” said Dani, squeezing her hand. She just smiled at him when Jorge stood up and said: “I will accompany our guest.”

Grace could hear sprockets whirling in Jorges head. She turned to face him when they were further away from the house so nobody could eardrop on them. Jorge was stunned in silence and so Grace said: “I know that you have idea of who the evil wizard is. I’ll ask around and keep you updated. Jorge, keep those boys safe and your secret is safe with me.” That even more stunned green eyed Spaniard. He didn’t understand what Grace meant by the last part.

“Oh my oh my, you even don’t know who you really are.” whispered Grace, disappearing in the thin air. What has witch meant by him not knowing who he really is? He shook it off making way back into the house.


	7. Chapter 6

“I have information you wanted.” said Grace to Jorge who again was shocked in silence. He didn’t give his number to witch. It had been week since he had seen the girl last.“Jorge, are you still there?”

“Si, I’m here. Where do you want to meet?”

“I know that you’re at Danis. Just go out of the house and let me deal with the rest.” With that Grace disconnected the call. There was light pop and the three time MotoGP world champion was sitting in chair next to hers.

“Does by doing this you get jetlag too?” was first question out of Jorges mouth. That made Grace start to laugh loudly. Nobody had ever her asked such question.

“First of all, I can’t use it for really lomg distances. Also I never had needed to teleport to another country.” witch answered still laughing a bit. That has been the most interesting question in her life. “Now back to more serious matters.”

“What did you find out?”

“My kin doesn’t like to talk about the kiddos with powers who doesn’t know about them or black sheeps, but this one is stepping on councils toes. And you can imagine why?”

“She or he tried to kill Marc. Who is that person? Will they want to stop that person?” Jorge started to speak fastly, wanting to find out more. His eyes flickered on in passion for story behind it and so did the flame in fireplace. Had Grace made a crack in Jorges parents so well built wall around their son.

“You all know him really well. Your history with him isn’t one of the best.”

“You mean Valentino Rossi?”

“Yes, I do. Marc told me that he is losing his position in MotoGp, so it isn’t surprise that person like him is starting to lose control. Marc was his main target, but standings has changed. He never could get under your skin, so his next target will be Dani.” Grace explained, pushing away the feeling of fear. Jorges eyes told her the same story.

“We have to protect them.” he said fiercly, jumping up from his chair. Flame again flaring up. This could get out of control fast. Somehow she will need to help Jorge with his powers he even still don’t know about. Grace stood up calmly and put her hand on Jorges shoulder.

“We will. I’m put as their guard by the council, seeing as I already know them in person. Still we can’t do anything against Valentino till proper evidance comes in.”

“How long we will wait? How will you follow those two along all season?”

“He is getting impatient. It won’t be long wait till he slips up.”

“You also said that he couldn’t get to me. Why?” greened eyed Spaniard asked. Grace wasn’t going to lie to him. It wasn’t in her nature. “Don’t lie to me. I can see that you know the truth.”

“Valentinos hate wasn’t only spurred on you by your talent, but also what you really are. I’m surprised he didn’t try to trip you in losing control.”

“Grace, what these cryptic messages mean?”

“You’re one of us. Wizard, warlock, call it as you like. Like I said before our kin doesn’t talk about people like you. We let you live normal lives, but your pretence is cracking.”

Jorge just blankly starred back at the young witch. He didn’t know how to chew that piece of information. Him being wizard was kinda crazy idea. Still it explained why he was put under such strict training to become champion. His parents didn’t want his powers running wild. It was ground breaking realisation in age of 30.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to control it.” Jorges voice trembled with emotions and vulnerability. Grace took both of his hands in hers to stop them from trembling and said: “I’ll help you. I’m going to be by your side till you can fully control them. With your discipline it will take few days.”

They stood there for few minutes when phone rang. Grace quickly snatched it up to answer the call. She put the phone to ear to hear frantic jumble of thoughts running through her mind. That was Marc.

“Champ, you have to slow down your thoughts. I can’t catch what you want me to hear.”

 _“Grace, he has Dani. I saw him getting close to lake and just being swallowed by it. I can’t lose him. I feel like in jail here. I’m coming to Switzerland. Nobody is going to stop me. It is all my fault he is in danger.”_ said Marc, calming down a bit so witch could get what he wanted.

“We’ll go and check on Dani. I can say it was only a dream nothing more. Also let Alex drive you to airport. Don’t do anything stupid, Marc.”

_“It wasn’t dream. You have to get me, Grace, and quick.”_

“Ok, Ok! Let me send Jorge back to Danis and I’m going to be at yours in few minutes.” she said, line going dead. “No time like present to check if I can do this. Me and Marc will be there with you soon. Keep Dani inside the house!”

“Can we believe Marcs dream?”

“We can’t underestimate dream of soulmate.” with that said Jorge disappeared from living room. Grace packed few necesseraties and teleported to Marc who already had his own backpack over shoulders.

Witch wanted to teleport inside the house, but something made them bounce off and hit ground with loud thump and groans. House was taken in like water ball that was constantly going around and getting smaller with that squishing the house. You could hear concrete cracking under the pressure of water.

“Show your face! You know that you’ll need to answer in front of council about this. They won’t protect you anymore. They’re so tired of your shit.” Grace shouted, getting up from ground. “You’ll pay for what you did, too. All the dirt will come up.”

“And will you be the one to tell it? You’ve as much to lose as me.” asked heavily accented voice of Valentino Rossi.

“If it goes that far, I will. I don’t have anyone to lose anymore, you made sure of that. You know to better not piss me off.”

“Oh did, little girl, finally grow out her canines.”

“Not only that. As you already know, you’re on my teritory. So I will ask nicely for you to leave and don’t touch these people. They’re under my protection with councils approval.”

“If you say so,” Vale said and water got back in lake, and house looked like nothing happened to it.

“I think your heart is starting to beat again, and reason for that is in that house.” With that evil wizard was away.

Grace helped Marc up from the ground, taking both of their back packs and saying: “Let’s go inside the house! I’ll treat you with my special tea and some cookies.”


	8. Chapter 7

It hasn’t been best race for Marc, but he was just back. Still it frustrated him to the core. So he thought that he will stay with Grace tonight. Marc didn’t want to implement his anger on Dani who deserved celebrations after his win. Also Jorge was with him who slowly was getting hang of his powers with help from witch.

“You did the best you could. It’s your first weekend back, don’t expect crazy amazing results from yourself.” said Grace, giving him tea cup and laying down on the bed next to him. Marc knew she is right but it didn’t make it feel easier.

_“I feel like I’m letting people down. I froze when Rossi passed me. The fear just made me freeze like statue.”_

“It is all in your head, champ. You’ll get over it. We all are here for you.”

 _“I know that, but my brain just starts to control me. Also me not being to speak or laugh, that drives my parents insane. I have to open my mouth and they expect my usual laugh, but nothing comes and then there is the sadness.”_ Marc told witch, sipping on his tea that made him feel a bit better. He didn’t know what was in those teas, but they always helped. All this frustration was built in him because he wasn’t most patient of people.

“Well...your parents shouldn’t expect you up to your old self so soon or even at all. Such situations leave changes for forever. Your voice will come back when it is time for it to emarge again. That is what doctor told you.” Grace tried to explain to young boy who was listening intentely. “Next time you’re on track try to imagine all riders as one of your fear and with each pass you’ll do, you’ll pass your fear till you reach your biggest one. When you pass that one without fear, you’ll reach what you most desire.”

 _“I’ll try that. It seems like you know what you’re talking about. I remember you saying to Rossi that he took away something that belonged to you. What it was?”_ Marc asked, finishing up his tea cup and shuffling down from his sitting position. He layed down on his side to face Grace whose face was taken over by dark shadow. _“You can not tell me, if you don’t want to.”_

“No, it has been a long time since it happened. Maybe finally someone knowing full story will make me feel lighter.”

Both people on bed even didn’t notice two other figures slipping in the room. Jorge wanted to call out to make their presence known, but Dani didn’t allow him that. Like green eyed Spaniards words would break magic that layed over the hotel room. They simply sat down in the chairs that were further away from bed out of both sight range.

“I had fiance, called Paul.”

_“Was he your soulmate?”_

“No, he wasn’t, but it felt like half of my soul did belong to him. It just felt right to be with him. We had planned our lives together. We were young and naive, thinking that we can conquer world and go against rules of it.” Grace told him, clutching his hands in hers to ground herself and not to wander too deep in the memories. They still made her heart bleed.

 _“Grace, you can stop if it hurts you so much.”_ said worried Marc who didn’t want to see his friend in such distress when usually she was the calm.

“No, it really is okay. When Paul found out I was pregnant, he went a bit crazy. His baby needs to have only the best while I told him that we could live simple life. He just didn’t listen to me. So Valentino searched him out and as you know he can pay good money. Paul did all his dirty jobs, even tried to harm his teammate at the time.”

Jorges eyebrow quirked up because he couldn’t remember anything like that happening. Dani also looked confused about such turnout of events, but they stayed quite to hear what else Grace is going to tell Marc. She moved their hands to her tummy which made Marcs eyes bulge out and say: _“No!”_

“Yes, they caught him red handed in Jorges trailer. He had used my sleeping powder that I made for him. He pulled us both in such mess while Valentino was asked just to change teams.” Grace sighed, Jorge tried to jump up from chair but Danis hand on his shoulder stopped him. He wanted to go and beat crap out of Rossi for all this. Spaniard could feel his powers crackle around edges. He couldn’t lose control when Grace was so vunerable.

_“What happened with Paul and baby?”_

“I pleaded with council, but they said I should be happy that I’m not convicted, too. They wrote he tried to kill him because Paul did find out that Jorge posses powers, but don’t use them. Turned it in hate crime. Paul was killed in front of my eyes. I just blacked out and when I woke up there was no Paul and no baby. In that evening, I lost everything that meant something to me. When I got out of hospital, I packed bags and moved to the house you’re familiar with.”

 _“Still you work with council?”_ asked confused Marc. That was question that was making ruckus in everyones else heads.

“Oh no, no! This is diffrent council. I would never help those bastards.”

_“But they haven’t done anything to Valentino for what he did?”_

“They want to do it by book. When time is right, all will get what they deserve.” Grace said, closing her eyes. She felt drained after that story and sleep sounded so good right now.

_“How did you want to call little one?”_

“Funnily enough, I wanted to call him Daniel or Marcus.” she told him with light smile on her lips, but tears streaming down her face and same happening to Marc. How much has this woman went through? Still she believed in the good of the world.

_“Now you’ve me and Dani, even Jorge and Alex. We won’t leave you, Grace.”_

With that in her brain she fell asleep. It warmed her from inside. Maybe Valentino was right there was people that made her heart beat again.

“Seeing me should have brought back all the horrible memories.” said Jorge again trying to get away from the room. It made Marc lift his head up. He gave the older Spaniard disapproving look.

“You’re idiot if you think that. You both are victims in that situation. If anything, it is her who feels guilty about it all.” Dani said to Jorge, sitting down beside his soulmate. Marc kissed Danis cheek for saying what he himself couldn’t say.

“And her baby.” green eyed man whispered, seeing Graces hands still protecting her tummy. It made his throath squeeze in feeling of so much sorrow for this beautiful girl. He couldn’t believe that she survived it all and still were happy to help them all.

“You sometimes are so dense, Lorenzo. For all we know you could be her soulmate by interprating what Valentino said. Now get on the bed! Grace needs all the cuddles she can get.”

Jorge dumbly followed Danis command and seatled down by Graces side. Soon enough he was of to sleep land with the rest of the bed mates.  
 


	9. Chapter 8

Marc opened his eyes to see Danis chest. He again had bundled himself closer to his soulmate. Protective arm was around him and in this moment he feels like he can conquer the world. Soon enough he will need to leave this protection.

“You’re awake!” said Dani, his fingertips running over Marcs cheek. Younger lad nuzzled in the palm like small kitten. “We should go get some breakfast and then bring some back for those two. They both deserve a bit more sleep.”

Marc only hummed in the answer even if he didn’t want to leave the bed. They still hadn’t mastered the whole thought sending to each other, but Grace was encouraging them each day. Marc was close to giving up on it also, but his inner champion being didn’t allow such thing.

 _“If you could hear me right now.”_ Marc said and Danis eyes was ready to pop out of the sockets. That could mean only one thing. Dani had heard him. Smile was splitting Marcs face and Dani kissed his forehead. It was little milestone in their way to fully seatle in their bond.

“Oh, how I missed your voice. We’re on the right way, baby!” Dani told him with unshed tears glistering in his eyes. It was such romantic moment, Marcs stomach had other ideas. It grumbled loudly. Dani chuckled lowly. “Let’s go get those breakfast before you wake up those two.”

Marc pouted at Dani, but got his shoes on. He was really hungry and waking Jorge wasn’t safest thing to do. Marc took last look to two bodies sleeping on bed. Grace back was cuddled to Jorges chest, both of their hands putten over her stomach. Their bodies already knew something both of them tried to hide.

 _“Do you think they both will get their shit together?”_ asked Marc, latching to Danis arm while they crossed the hallways to lift.

“They will. You can see how they worry about each other. Both of them just needs time to come to terms with such fact.”

_“Wouldn’t that make them easier target for Valentino? He already knows that Jorge means so much to Grace. I don’t think she would survive losing him, too.”_

“I have the same fear, but he had left us alone so far. I don’t think he wants to be in councils range.”

_“I hope so, too! We all have had enough of Vales shit flood in life.”_

“We have, but now we better enjoy the breakfast till we have to leave for airport.”

They both sat down by table, being joined by other drivers. That engaged them in conversation. Marc writing his answers on piece of paper. Really everything to be seatling down. They couldn’t even imagine that few tables further sat seething with anger evil Italian wizard.

“So she found her soulmate in the end?” asked Uccio.

“She was meant for me, not for someone who just realised that he has powers. Paul and Jorge had to die, and she needed to be convicted too so I could save her from it all. Then she wouldn’t be able to say no to me.” spat out Valentino, his powers over flowing and taking table in dark mist. “If I can’t have her, nobody will. We need a new plan.”

“Vale, you should let her go. Council is on you. This wouldn’t end well.”

“I don’t care!” shouted Italian, getting up quickly and over throwing chair in his haste. That made the rider table to look in the direction of the scene. Uccio smiled apolageticly, following his master as well trained dog. Marc grabbed Danis arm in painfull grip. Nohing good was going to happen.

“Shhh...Marc, it is okay. Just breath.” Dani said, trying to soothe his soulmate. Aleix gave Marc glass of water that was shaking in his hand. “I should call Grace.”

“Did you need me?” asked witch, appearing out of nowhere. Jorge walking just few steps behind her with light smirk on his face. “Marc, you forgot to drink your tea. Here is your cup.”

Jorge got two extra chairs for them. Grace sat down by Marcs side to make sure he finished the tea cup. Everyone else had went back to normal as normal could it be. His hands didn’t shake so much anymore and witch looked at him, asking what did make him so scared.

 _“Valentino got angry, shouting and then there was chair falling. It scared me that he could get to you. I think he knows about you and Jorge. You should tell council about it. Grace, I need you all safe.”_ Marc told his fears and moved closer to her side close from falling off his chair.

Valentino was getting restless which meant only that evil magic was eating him up. Somewhere deep down in Graces mind there were memories of friendliest blue eyed boy who always helped her. She still couldn’t believe that her great friend grew in someone taken over by darkness. Grace had to talk with council as quick as possible.

“Don’t worry, champ! I’ll talk with council in airplane. We all will be safe.” she whispered in his ear. That made the boy relax even more in her side.


	10. Chapter 9

Jorge finally was in full control of his powers. Still he couldn’t break out of routine, visiting Grace each evening and chatting away about everything. Now they laid down on bed facing each other. Green eyed Spaniard had gotten enough of courage.

“I must test something that Dani told me months ago.” said Jorge, running his thumb over little scar on Graces face next to eyebrow. He leaned in and kissed it. Jorge kept his eyes closed till he felt delicate fingertips running over his face. He opened his eyes to see that there is no more scar and Grace was giving him huge smile.

“Dani was right. Is he really not one of us?”

“He really isn't one of us, but Dani is smart man. I think you’ve to know why else Valentino doesn't want to leave me alone.” Grace told Jorge whose face morphed in the frown. She would have loved to see him smile, but it was something that he needed to know.

“It isn't just because of Paul.”

“No, me and Vale once were childhood friends. I still remember him as that little boy with those sincere blue eyes.” Grace started telling. “Then he started competing and something changed in him. Last time I saw him, Valentino was ready to propose to me out of nowhere, I hadn't seen him in two years. He became obsessed with that idea. From that moment I knew I had to stay away from him. Which I did, till Paul got pulled in.”

“You think he still has idea of marrying you in his head?” asked Jorge disgusted by such idea. Some men can’t take no for an answer. Everything in him wanted to protect this girl next to him.

“Yes, I think so by the situation that happened in restaurant. I told the council about it. All we can do know is wait for their answer.”

“What can I do to protect you from all that?”

“Nothing! Just keep being you. That is all I need.” she said, creasing his cheek. “Wait, I want you to have this. It is something I made when I found my control of powers.”

Grace put on silver chain with pedant around Jorges neck. The pedant showed tree with its leaves at full bloom and its roots being as prosperus as leave crown. It was really fine craving. Jorge felt even more grounded with click of the chains safety.

“This tree has strong roots that keeps them in their place, but also find time to grow. It will keep you safe and grounded in times of trouble. You need it with work you have.” Grace whispered, Jorge clutched her hand and felt something forming on her golden finger. It was silver ring with similar craving on it. “Are you asking me what I think you are?”

“No, not right now. This is just promise of what is going to come later. I know that you still have scars from what happened year ago. We’ll take step per day.”answered Jorge when rooms doors popped open with two more Spaniards falling inside the room. That made Grace started to laugh.

“I see you got your shit together.” said Dani, smiling his usual smile that made you feel like you have seen the best thing in the world. While his soulmate stared at Graces ring finger that had caught sunlight on it.

 _“Did he already propose to you? You’re moving quickly. We should celebrate it.”_ said Marc, getting excited by each sentence he pronounced.

“It’s just a promise ring, Marc. We want to move slowly.” Grace told the excited Spaniard. She could just only smile at such energy levels about someone elses happiness.

_“Still we should celebrate and it is just right in time for dinner. We just need to call Alex or else he will feel left out.”_

“We should celebrate for sure. And we really, really don’t want to make Alex left out. Let’s just go get him on the way. I think even little piece of cake is allowed.”

 _“You’re the best!”_ shouted Marc, jumping right on the bed and hugging living light out of Grace. The two other men just chuckled at their soulmate odd behaviour.

“I haven’t seen person being more happy about getting piece of cake in my life.” said Jorge who then got elbowed lightly by Marc. Marc put on his pout and said: _“Grace, your soulmate is being mean to me.”_

“That is horrible. How could he do that? To compensate his ill-doing you will get his piece of cake, too.” said Grace which caused Marc to grin like maniac, but now Jorge was the one pouting. “Okay, children! Let’s get going or else we will never leave this room and all of you won’t get in leathers with such cake negotions.”

                                                                                                     ******

“Look at them all being so happy. They won’t see it coming.” said Valentino, sitting few tables away from the group again. Uccio didn’t seem to split evil happiness with his master.

“Vale, you realise you can be that happy without doing what you have planned.” he said to his childhood friend. They both have looked after Grace when she was baby. Something in his soul wanted to stop Valentino.

“No, this has to be done.” grounded out Rossi with no remorse in his eyes. Still Uccio couldn’t drop the subject.

“Valentino, we babysitted her. We should be proud of how grown up she is. You and me both know we can’t choose our soulmates. She is our friend.”

“She was our friend, Uccio. Grace left us, disappeared into nowhere.”

“It is because you drove her away with constantly proposing to her. It’s all your fault that she disappeared. Grace hoped you’ll get over it. Evil is corrupting you more each day and I can’t take it anymore.” Uccio told Vale, voicing his opinion once and for all. He got up and walked away. There was little doubt in Valentinos mind, maybe his best friend was right about it all. As quick as this doubt appeared, it disappeared.

“No, I need to stick with plan. She will regret ever leaving me.”


	11. Chapter 10

Nothing in their lives has come easy to them and this time wasn’t diffrent. Inner scars couldn’t be simply kissed away, but that didn’t mean the smaller of two didn’t try to do it. Somehow this time this hotel room didn’t seem to be like all the rest of them. Maybe it was the feeling that soon enought they would be able to go home for few days.

Sun was playing on the lads skin and his lover let his fingertips skip over sun made drawings. He still couldn’t believe that Marc was again by his side. Everyone had lost hope of finding him, but not him because Danis soul said that his soulmates was out there.

Now they were enjoying down time in bed after qualifying. Last battle of season so close, but yet so far. It will be him against Marc on front row. Dani was so proud of his soulmate for getting over his fear of overtaking Valentino on track. He even didn’t think about him being able to put on his name on the throphy.

Eyes fluttered open and now two pairs of brown eyes were staring in each other eyes. They shared looks that meant more than words because that was how they were now, even if he could hear Marc in his head. Dani couldn’t wait till Marc again would let out his throathy laugh and scare everyone. He be damned, but he missed that laugh.

 _“What you’re thinking about?”_ asked Marc whose warm brown eyes had hypnotized Dani from the day he first met the younger man.

“I’m thinking about how this season has gone down. It has been calmer than usual in some senses. Again it will be show down of us on it. You know that I won’t go easy on you.”

_“I wouldn’t expect anything else from samurai like you. It is your championship to take. Even if we are at the front row for this race, the point battle is between you and Jorge. He will be breathing in your neck.”_

“It seems impossible that I could be the one putting my name next to yours on that throphy. Grace will make sure there is clean battle between all of us. I think she still hasn’t recovered from sex scene shock you put in my mind.” Dani said both of them bursting out in laughter, remembering the shock and blush on witches face. Also the confused looks Jorge gave three of them. “That was really dirty move from your side.”

 _“Still you won the race, so this move didn’t work. Also I don’t remember you complaining about it when we celebrated on our own.”_ said Marc, smirking at the older man who only could smile at his soulmates antics. He couldn’t imagine his life without this energized bunny by his side.

“How could I complain about such great way to celebrate. I would be crazy man to shoot down such prosperus way. It was your and mine victory.”

 _“We’re one whole so we share everything. I hope by the end of the race, I’ll be able to speak while getting my third place medal.”_ sighed out Marc, losing his beautiful smile. Dani didn’t like seeing him like that.

“You’ll get there like you got past everything else. This is just like endourance race. It takes more time, more laps, but champagne is as sweet in the end when you cross the finish line.”

Dani seatled his head on Marcs chest, listening to steady beat of heart that was like his favourite song now. Marcs fingers were sliding through Danis short hair, making him purr in contenment of this position.Younger lad pressed kiss to Danis halo and he could feel lips moving and forming silent words: “I love you!”

Smile on Danis face was spliting it in two. There was tears spilling out of both of their eyes. It was such relief to her Marcs voice again, making Dani snuggle closer to younger mans chest. Yes, there will be happy parade on their street.

                                                                                                      ******

“Everything is going as planned. Tomorrow she will lose the most important person in her life.” said Italian, speaking to himself in the hollow hotel room. “Where has Uccio gone? He couldn’t have left me, too.”

There was fear, self-doubt and anger that kept evil in him growing. Under it all was little naive boy that Grace remembered. He was scared and locked away under thousand locks. Persona that everyone called Vale with such affection was waiting for someone to save him. That little boy has been drumming on his souls walls already for months when Uccio walked out from him.

“Be silent, you brat! When I finish this, you’ll fully disappear into nothingness. Nobody will be able to save you.” snarled out Rossi, wanting to stop the annoying thing. It was like switch went on in him. “Grace will stop you. She is smarter than you think. I thought her to always hold guard.”

“Yes, but where was your own guard when you started to play with dark magic.”said dark side. There was no answer from other side like it felt its defeat. It had been his want to prove himself to his family. So they finally would be proud of him, but people that really mattered had always been proud of him.

He remembers Graces dark ember like eyes shine with addoration when he and Uccio pulled some magical tricks. Her small hands clapping away and then trying to do the same. His good side had to latch to these and all the rest good ones he still had.

“Gosh, you disgust me.” said irritated Valentino, leaving room in hope to silence annoying brat in his soul. Still there was coming more and more flashbacks of his life before. That is how he ended in not the best district of Valencia to suck up more anger and more negative emotions. It silenced the happy memories, but that didn’t mean his good side will stop now. He had reason to fight again against his imprisonment.  
 


	12. Chapter 11

“How have you been, Gracey?” asked woman, appearing next to her daughter in full Ducati garage. It seemed that nobody noticed that someone had joined them. They went on with their tasks because race should start soon enough. 

“Mom, what are you doing here?” 

“Can’t mother come and visit her dauhter after such long time not seeing her properly.” answered the Graces mom. Younger witch raised eyebrow at her, knowing her mother too well. There was always reason behind her appearing somewhere or else her new husband wouldn’t allow it. 

“I know you too well for you to play that card. You didn’t visit me in hospital.” That made older witch flinch. “Don’t use the I didn’t have time because I became part of council excuse. So I will ask again, what are you doing here?”

“Council has decided to take away Valentino Rossis powers. I’m here to execute the decision.” lady told her daughter, using her all business voice. It made Grace shiver. 

Stripping away your powers was painfull thing, but it was half what you could do in situation like in Valentinos. She had seen it happen with her own father while being a child.   
Exactly than Vale and Uccio were always there, helping her with losing her dad.

“Who testified against him?”

“Uccio. He said something about not wanting to hurt you more. That you deserve happiness and Rossi just needs help.”

“I’ll pay for his rehab. Do something you didn’t even try to do for my dad.”

“Why? Rossi has enough money to may thousand of therapys himself.” spat out Graces mom like just thought that her daughters money would help that man burned her throath. Both women didn’t notice that race already were on for few laps. 

“Rose, Uccio did that because of me. They both raised me while you and dad were away building your power. Also you two were the ones to implant us marrying idea in his head. I’m never giving up on my loved ones, but I know that you won’t understand.” Grace told her mother, standing tall and not backing away from her choice.

Then something caught younger witches eye. Whole Ducati garage had fallen silent, looking at their own red bike and Yamahas blue one jumping like wild horses. Grace run out of garage to get closer to the track so she could control both bikes. It will take away so much of her energy, but witch just couldn’t allow any of them crash. 

“You take the red one, blue one is on me.” said Rose, letting her powers wrap Yamaha bike in her energy ball. “Grace, I stayed away because I care. I thought staying away would be best for you because I’m not most kindhearted person. I’ll help you pay for his rehab, too.”

“First we have to get those two to end of this race. Then we will have a chat about it. You’ve to meet my soulmate.” Grace said, letting his powers take up Jorges bike in protecting ball. “Steady, steady, boy! That is Jorge, concentrate on the track. I’ll keep you safe.”

Both women breathed sigh of relief when they finally could let the energy balls slip away. Graces mom pulled her closer to her side, showing some affection of so many years of nothing and said: “I should go and get Valentino. The quicker we will start the bigger chance he will come back as he were.”

“Just call me after procedure is over. I want to talk with him before he is taken away to rehab. He should know few things.”

“I will. Go and celebrate with your family. You’ve found great bunch of people.”

“Thank you, mom!” with that said older woman disappeared, but Grace was thrown in the air by orange and white dressed people, and carried to parc feme. She was too shocked to react till she was putten in arms of three waiting champions arms. Few pictures were taken of them like that then they put witch down. 

“I finally one, Grace. I’m champion.” shouted Dani, jumping in Graces arms. Marc on her back because why not. Jorge only could watch over the scene with so much addoration in his eyes for this woman that was his soulmate. 

“I told you so, but you didn’t believe me, samurai. I think it is time for you three to go on the podium and for me to get back over the fence.”

“No, you’re not getting away so easily.” said Marc, letting out his air shattering laugh. That made all of them grin. Marc getting back his voice was the best news of the day. 

“If officials are allowing that than who I’m to resist your offer. It would be nice if you could get off me so we can walk there.” 

Grace stood out of the way till it was time for champagne spraying. She and Dani were main victims of this drenching. Everything felt so sticky, Jorge gave her towell. That was when Uccio appeared in cool down room. 

“What are you doing here?” angrily asked Jorge who was like bull who saw red in this moment. Only Graces hand on his arm calmed him down.

“He is here for me. You all should go to press confference.”

“Why?” asked Marc who also was sending daggers in Valentinos dearest friend. Which made Uccio fidget with his hands and sway back and forth. 

“Because Valentino got stripped off his powers and I’ve to talk with him. Don’t worry, my mom is there. So I’ll be safe. Go, before people gets angry.”

Grace followed Uccio to Valentinos motorhome in silence, but it didn’t feel awkward. It was just like old times between them, taking care of each other. First thing she noticed walking in the motorhome was photo of three of them. Her baby self sitting between two grining teenagers. 

“Grace, you came.” said surprised Italian who was laying on the bed. Valentino was looking little pale, but it was never easy on person. 

“Of course, I came. I promised you I would be back when you’re back to your old self. So I’m here.”

“I thought it would never happen.”

“You gave up too easily. Thats why it took so long. Now you’ll go in the rehab and I’ll visit you as much as I can. You know what, I see you finding your soulmate. She will love you with all your flaws. Soon enough Uccio kiddos will look after your ones.” 

“I believe you, Gracey. Your predictions are always right.”said Vale, pulling himself in sitting position. Tears streaming down all three of their faces, they all moving closer together in kinda awkward hug. 

“I’m sorry to break your moment, but doctors are waiting for Valentino.” Rose finally said something. Her eyes also shined with unshed tears. Guilt taking over her. 

“Be strong, Vale!”   
 


	13. Epilogue

“You came!” shouted excited Grace who came barreling down the stairs, throwing her arms around skinny Italian. He seemed skinnier than usual that made woman frown. They were having garden party at Marcs and Danis place. “You need to put on some weight. I’ll make sure of that today.” 

“Not all of us eat for two now, Gracey.”Valentino told her, looking at baby bump that was pretty much noticable now. He was happy about her, but it meant that younger witch went in mom mood already. Which meant all of them got mother hened no matter of age. 

“Grace, be careful and don’t run .” said Jorge, slowly walking down the stairs to notice who got his wife so excited. Green eyed Spaniard still was cautious of Italian, but it seemed that Valentino had really changed. Even Marc and Dani forgave him, he could do the same. 

They stared at each other till their hands started to reach out to other, to finally shake each others hand and seatle past were it belonged. Grace sighed out and said: “Fucking finally. It took you long enough.”

“Not everyone is as forgiving as you. How is the bambino?” 

“Great! Seems to be learning some footie kicks in there, but now that you’re here it became calmer. Maybe I should keep you around, if it will be so peacefull.” Grace spoke million miles per hour. It felt like she was on energy drink, but they all knew as energetic she can be one moment as tired she will be in next one. Jorge and Vale shared a look about football. 

“Football, Gracey? Knowing our families, I thought bambino will be rider like its father and uncles.” said Valentino, playing deadly trick because noone went against what Grace told them. Still she didn’t lose smile on her face and there wasn’t even drop in her mood. 

“Baby will do whatever it likes, even if it is not riding bikes. Free choice for him or her. Still it won’t stop you getting baby all the little things with bikes.” 

“How do you do that?” asked Jorge, surprised that Grace hadn’t screamed at Vale for even asking such thing. He would have been locked out of house.

“I’m that charming, Jorge.” answered Vale, sending his most charming smile Spaniards way. He still hadn’t lost his teasing side, but he wouldn’t be the same without it. 

“It seems I will need to consider keeping you around like Grace suggested, if it ends her locking me out of house.” 

Both men walked up the stairs, looking how quickly Grace disappeared in the house. For pregnant woman she moved really fast. They both found her in the kitchen, helping Dani with making saland. More like Dani cutting vegetables while Grace stole them. 

“You both can go, I’ll keep an eye on our food monster here. Marc and Alex are starting the grill.” said Dani, giving some bell peper strip to Grace. They listened to tiny man and went outside in the nice size backyard that had border with forest and lake. It was so peacfull when the loud laugh ring out from two people now. 

“Vale, I’m so happy to see you. Where is Julia?” Marc said not taking his eyes from grill because he couldn’t let meat burn. 

“She soon will be here. There was some problems at work that she needed to deal with. I’m happy to be here, too. If I didn’t come, Grace would have dragged both of us here.” 

“It’s been two years. We all have forgiven you and we can’t make Grace angry.” Last sentence made everyone around them shudder. Valentino raised his eyebrow in question what had happened. “We were being eejits, shouting at each other for who was guilty in causing crush. Next thing we know we’re pinned to ceiling.”

“We were left there till Dani came back and calmed her down. You and Dani are like her whisperers, no?” Jorge told the Italian who was trying to hide his laughs under coughs. Of course, Grace used this little trick. She had done it in childhood too when Vale and Uccio started to fight. 

“We are, but that is our professional secrets.” said Dani, his voice coming from behind. Vale turned to see few tenths of bowls levitating in the air and slowly seatled down on the table. Julia was helping Grace down the stairs who felt his look on her. She lifted her head to smile at him. He was really lucky to find Julia. 

“Are we expecting mini army?” asked Alex when there was light wind gust, making Uccio and his family appear. Little ones swarmed around Grace and her baby bump, asking diffrent questions. Uccio came and hugged him. It was like last puzzle piece seatled in him. Valentino felt whole again. 

“Food is ready!” shouted Marc, putting dish full with stakes on the table. Grace and little ones were first ones by the table. Rest joined them around, filling air with nice chatter. Dani and Marc sitting as close as possible to each other, shining out their contenment. 

This was their family and they couldn’t ask for more, but maybe there was something missing. There was another gust of wind and then there was baby sitting in Julias lap. Everyone just gaped at the little bundle. 

“Hector, what are you doing here?” Julia asked the baby who seemed to feel the frustration coming from person whose lap he was occupying. Little Hector started to bawl at top of his lungs. She tried to sooth him, but nothing helped. 

“Was this the problem you had at work?” Valentino asked first to regain composure in such situation. He also saw Grace and Dani having conversation without words. 

“Yes, he kept on teleporting around, trying to find his mom. I was only one who could soothe him down, but it seems not working this time.”

“Julia, could I hold him?” Danis voice was so silent you hardly could hear him over the baby veils. Still woman passed the baby to older Spaniard who took it like it was made out of glass. Hector stopped crying to look straight in Danis eyes, brown meeting brown, trying to look deeper and something in them made baby burrow further in Spaniards chest. Everyone kept staring at the happenings, Grace grinned like maniac. She already knew this would happen. 

Marc put his chin on Danis shoulder, tickling babies tummy lightyl but Hector had other ideas, latching with both little hands in it. They were taken over by the shine that only magical creatures could see. Marc whispered in his soulamtes ear: “Are you thinking the same as me right now?”

“Yes!” Dani whispered back, not being look up from baby in his arms that already was asleep. This was their missing part. 

“It seems Hector has choosen his new parents.” said Grace with so much cheer in the voice that you would believe it was Christmas. “Julia, you better get the paper work done.” 

“Marc and Dani, I have to ask. Are you sure you want to raise magical baby? It’s hard work.” Julia had seen magical couples turn back the babies, but these two were simple humans. 

“We are sure. If something happens, we have you lot around.” said Marc, pressing kiss to Danis cheek. 

“I know that you’ll be amazing parents.” Grace told them and who where any of them to not believe her. All her previous predictions coming true. 

“Welcome to family, Hector!” said Jorge, raising his glass and everyone clincking it. “To baby Hector who came into our life like little surprise. Everything now is going to be good for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Show your love with kudos and comments. :) x


End file.
